Little Yorozuya: Scary Night
by Jeannexta
Summary: 2nd SERIES • Wajah Hijikata seketika memucat saat merasakan sesuatu menetes-netes di atas kepalanya. Lewat isyarat mata dia memberi tahu bawahannya agar menyorot senter ke atas. Ketika Hijikata mendongak bersamaan dengan lampu senter yang mengarah ke langit-langit, tubuhnya sontak membeku dengan suara tercekat di tenggorokan. • HijiGin; BL; Pedo!Hiji; Cross-dressing. • Enjoy! ;)


Kamar apartemen bernomor 606 itu dijaga oleh dua anggota _Shinsengumi_ yang berdiri di pintu luar, ketika Hijikata melangkah keluar dari dalam lift. Saat wakil komandan _Shinsengumi_ itu melangkah masuk ke dalam, terlihat beberapa anggota _Shinsengumi_ —yang sudah lebih dulu ada di sana—sibuk dengan tugas mereka masing-masing. Ada yang sedang melacak sidik jari di beberapa tempat, dan ada yang sedang mengambil foto korban yang tergeletak di lantai ruang tamu dengan keadaan sangat menggenaskan.

Kedua pupil _navy_ Hijikata menatap mayat wanita yang kepalanya nyaris putus dari leher. Tangan kiri dan kaki kanannya terlihat patah. Darah yang menggenangi tubuhnya terlihat sudah setengah mengering. Bagi yang tidak biasa melihat pemandangan mengerikan itu, pastinya akan langsung muntah-muntah. Tapi hal itu tidak berlaku bagi Hijikata yang sudah terbiasa, karena sering mengurus berbagai macam kasus pembunuhan.

"Apa kalian sudah mengecek CCTV?" tanya Hijikata tanpa menoleh.

" _Nee, Fukuchou_ ," salah satu anggota berjalan mendekat ke arah Hijikata, "tadi saya sudah mengecek CCTV gedung apartemen ini. Hanya ada seorang pria berjas yang mendatangi kamar si korban."

Asap rokok berhembus dari bibir Hijikata, sebelum berkata, "Sudah jelas pria itu pelakunya."

"Tapi anehnya—" Hijikata menoleh dengan satu alis terangkat, karena kalimat itu sengaja dipenggal, "—pria berjas itu tidak keluar dari kamar si korban."

Kedua alis Hijikata sontak mengerut. "Maksudmu, pelaku masih bersembunyi di kamar apartemen ini?"

Anggota _Shinsengumi_ itu menggeleng.

"Lalu apa maksudmu, pelaku melompat dari balkon sana? Kau pikir ini di lantai berapa? Dia pasti mati kalau nekat melompat dari lantai enam ini." Hijikata mendengus.

"Kami tak menemukan bekas sidik jari pelaku di pagar pembatas balkon, _Fukuchou_ ," lapor anggota _Shinsengumi_ yang bertugas mencari sidik jari.

"Apa-apaan ini," Hijikata menatap bergiliran kedua bawahannya itu dengan tatapan tajam, "jadi maksud kalian pelaku yang melakukan pembunuhan ini bukan manusia?"

 _Prang!_

Tiba-tiba vas yang ada di dekat televisi jatuh. Padahal tak ada seorang pun yang berdiri di dekat vas itu. Bahkan tidak ada angin atau pun hewan peliharaan yang sengaja menjatuhkannya.

Semuanya saling pandang.

Mendadak atmosfir di tempat itu berubah menjadi mencekam saat lampu mendadak mati.

" _Fu-Fukuchou_..." Salah satu anggota _Shinsengumi_ memanggil dengan suara putus-putus. Senter di tangannya bergetar saat menyorot ke lantai. "Mayat wanita itu... hilang..."

Wajah Hijikata seketika memucat saat merasakan sesuatu menetes-netes di atas kepalanya. Lewat isyarat mata dia memberi tahu bawahannya agar menyorot senter ke atas. Ketika Hijikata mendongak bersamaan dengan lampu senter yang mengarah ke langit-langit, tubuhnya sontak membeku dengan suara tercekat di tenggorokan.

Mayat wanita yang tadi hilang sudah ada di sana dengan mata merah menyala dan lidah berwarna hitam yang terjulur keluar sepanjang satu meter.

 **.**

 **.  
**

* * *

Semua karakter yang dipakai dalam fanfiksi ini bukanlah milik saya. Mereka adalah milik **Sorachi Hideaki**. Namun karya fanfiksi ini adalah sepenuhnya milik saya. | _I don't own the cover image._

 **.**

 _ **Alternate Canon**_ ** _  
_**

 **T** _-rated_

 **2k+** _words_

 ** _Parody/Horror_**

 ** _Series  
_**

 **.**

 _~a_ **HijiGin** _story~_

 **.**

 **Peringatan:** fanfiksi ini bertema **_Boys love_** ; yang menampilkan hubungan antara pria dewasa dan anak kecil. **_Pedo_** **!Hiji. _Cross-dressing._ **Jangan salahkan saya, karena saya sudah memperingatkan kalian. Tidak menerima apresiasi negatif atas semua hal yang sudah saya peringatkan.

 **.**

 **Jeanne's** _present_.. _._

 **.**

 **#**

 **.**

 **Little Yorozuya: Scary Night**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

" _Fukuchou_!"

Tepukan di bahunya membuat Hijikata tersentak bangun. Yamazaki meringis. Agak menyesali perbuatannya membangunkan wakil komandan _Shinsengumi_ itu. Dia tahu Hijikata pasti kurang tidur karena tak pernah absen menyelesaikan berkas-berkas penting saat di markas.

" _Gomennasai, Fukuchou_. Tapi kita sudah sampai," kata Yamazaki sambil menunjuk keluar jendela.

Hijikata menarik napas panjang. "Kali ini kasus apa lagi?" Sebatang rokok diselipkan di bibirnya, sebelum menyalakannya dengan pematik.

"Kasus pembunuhan di kamar apartemen 606. Beberapa anggota sudah ada di sana sejak sejam yang lalu untuk memeriksa," jelas Yamazaki.

Tubuh Hijikata mendadak menegang kaku. Kamar 606? Bukannya itu... Tunggu, kenapa rasanya ini seperti _de javu_?

"Yamazaki..." sebisa mungkin Hijikata membuat suaranya terdengar wajar. "Kasus kali ini kau yang urus. Aku akan kembali ke markas."

"Eh?" Kedua alis Yamazaki terangkat kaget, "Tapi _Fukuchou_ , biasanya Anda sendiri yang sering turun tangan. Kenapa sekarang—"

"Ini perintah," potong Hijikata. "Atau kau mau kusuruh _seppuku_?"

Inspektur _Shinsengumi_ itu langsung menggeleng mendengar ancaman itu. "Baiklah, _Fukuchou_."

Hijikata berpindah tempat duduk di balik kemudi saat Yamazaki turun dari mobil. Tanpa membalas lambaian pria maniak _anpan_ itu, Hijikata menginjak gas dan pergi dari situ.

Jam digital yang menempel di _dashboard_ mobil sudah menunjukkan pukul 22:30. Sebagian jalan yang dilewati Hijikata sudah lengang dengan kendaraan. Saat melewati jalan terowongan, perasaan Hijikata sudah tak enak. Rasanya seperti ada yang seseorang di jok belakang, tapi Hijikata tak berani melihat lewat kaca spion.

Hijikata mulai merinding. Sejak tadi mobil patroli yang dikemudikannya belum juga keluar dari terowongan. Apalagi ditambah tak ada kendaraan lain yang terlihat.

Suara-suara misterius mendadak terdengar. Hijikata terbelalak, telinganya menangkap suara itu berasal dari jok belakang. Wajahnya sudah pucat. Keringat dingin menguncur seperti air terjun. Dengan gerakan lambat, Hijikata memutar kepalanya ke belakang, dan—

"UWAAAAAH!"

Refleks, Hijikata menginjak rem hingga mobil itu berhenti mendadak di tengah jalan. Untung saja tak ada mobil di belakang. Karena jika ada pasti sudah terjadi kecelakaan beruntun.

"SOUGO _TEME_! KAU MENGAGETKANKU!" bentak Hijikata dengan mata melotot. Tak menyangka kalau si sadis—yang hobi membuatnya sengsara setiap hari—itu ternyata sejak tadi tidur di jok belakang.

Pemuda bersurai pasir gurun itu bergerak bangun dari posisi tidurnya menjadi duduk. Hijikata mendengus. Tak ingin memperpanjang masalah, dia kembali menjalankan mobil. Sengaja dia tak membuka pembicaraan setelah keluar dari terowongan, karena di benaknya sekarang hanyalah kembali ke markas.

Tapi, ada yang sedikit mengusik pikiran Hijikata. Tumben sekali kapten divisi satu itu hanya duduk diam tanpa suara. Biasanya mulutnya itu akan terus mengejek atau melecehkan Hijikata tanpa jeda. Penasaran, Hijikata akhirnya melirik lewat kaca spion. Kedua bahunya tersentak, tapi terlihat tenang setelah itu.

"Kau pikir aku akan takut melihat kau memakai topeng setan itu?" Hijikata kembali menatap jalanan di depan. Wajah Sougo memang terlihat hancur dengan sebelah bola mata yang nyaris keluar dan bibir yang menyeringai lebar hingga nyaris mencapai telinga. "Kau tidak akan berhasil menakutiku kali ini."

Mobil akhirnya sampai di markas _Shinsengumi_. Hijikata mematikan mobil sebelum turun. Sekilas dia melirik Sougo yang masih bergeming di dalam mobil. Kedua bola mata Hijikata memutar malas. Abaikan saja, pikirnya sambil berlalu pergi.

"Oi, Hijikata _konoyaro_!" Akhirnya si sadis itu kembali ke karakter biasanya. "Berikan kunci mobil patroli ini."

Hijikata berbalik dan melihat Sougo berdiri di samping pintu mobil, "Mau ke mana lagi kau?"

"Pergi ke TKP yang ada di gedung apartemen itu." Pemuda bersurai pasir gurun itu menjawab malas.

"Kenapa tadi kau tidak ikut turun bersama Yamazaki?" Hijikata mendengus, sebelum melempar kunci mobil ke arah Sougo.

Kedua alis Sougo terangkat, "Kau bilang apa?"

"Ah, sudahlah." Hijikata mengibaskan sebelah tangannya sembari berbalik. Saat berjalan masuk ke dalam markas, bisa didengarnya suara mesin mobil yang dibawa pergi oleh Sougo.

Sepanjang melewati koridor, Hijikata merasakan hal aneh. Markas terlalu sepi. Mana mungkin semua pasukan di setiap divisi sudah terlelap di bawah selimut. Apa mungkin mereka semua sedang keluar?

Langkah Hijikata tiba-tiba berhenti di tengah koridor. Dia melirik ke belakang. Rasanya seperti ada yang sedang mengikutinya. Apa mungkin hanya perasaannya saja?

Tapi saat Hijikata kembali berjalan, dia kembali merasa ada yang sedang mengikutinya. Jangan bilang kalau—tidak! Hijikata menggelengkan kepalanya. Berusaha menyingkirkan mimpi buruk yang sempat dilihatnya saat tertidur di dalam mobil tadi.

Tanpa sadar langkah Hijikata menjadi setengah berlari setelah melewati pertigaan koridor. Hanya ada koridor panjang yang menuju kamarnya. Langkah Hijikata tertahan ketika telinganya mendengar suara jeritan dari belakang. Wajahnya berubah horor. Dengan gerakan lambat dia menoleh ke belakang, dan melihat—

"Aaaaaaaaaahhh...!"

Si perak kecil berlari ke arahnya sambil mengangkat kedua sisi pinggang gaun berenda berwarna _soft pink_ yang dipakainya. Hijikata bengong dengan mulut ternganga. Tanpa peringatan, Gintoki menubruk Hijikata hingga jatuh terduduk.

"Apa yang terjadi?! Kenapa kau memakai gaun feminim seperti ini?!" Hijikata mengerut. Gaun yang dipakai si perak kecil terlihat seperti kostum yang biasa dipakai karakter utama dari Cardcaptor Sakura.

"Aku dipaksa!" Gintoki meraung. "Jika Shinpachi dan Kagura melihatku seperti ini, mereka pasti akan menertawaiku habis-habisan."

"Sejujurnya," Hijikata berdeham, "kau terlihat manis dengan gaun itu." Wajahnya berpaling ke arah lain dengan pipi yang dihiasi semburat merah.

Wajah Gintoki mendadak berubah jijik, seolah habis menginjak eek. "Iyuh! _Kimochi warui_!" Sengaja dia mengambil jarak dari wakil komandan _Shinsengumi_ itu. "Aku tidak butuh pujianmu! Kau lupa aku ini laki-laki?"

Hijikata tak bisa menahan dirinya. Ponsel lipatnya dikeluarkan dari saku celana. "Biarkan aku mengambil fotomu dengan gaun manis itu sebagai koleksiku."

"Ada bayarannya." Gintoki berkacak pinggang dengan dagu terangkat. Sok jual mahal. "Aku tidak akan berpose secara gratis."

Gerombolan anggota _Shinsengumi_ yang tadi berusaha mengejar Gintoki mendadak berhenti saat melihat Hijikata. Tepat saat mereka akan berbalik, Hijikata langsung mencegat.

"Mau pergi ke mana kalian? Jadi kalian yang memaksa Gintoki memakai gaun perempuan ini?" Suara berat itu terdengar berbahaya. Semua anggota yang mendengarnya meneguk ludah dengan wajah horor hampir bersamaan.

"Maafkan kami, _Fukuchou_." Permintaan maaf terdengar kompak dari mulut-mulut berbeda.

"Kalian pikir aku akan memaafkan perbuatan kalian dengan mudah?" Kedua mata Hijikata menatap tajam, "Aku akan memberi kalian hukuman, karena—" perkataannya tak sempat selesai, karena Gintoki mendadak terhuyung jatuh. "Oi, Gintoki, kau kenapa?!"

Si perak kecil tidak menyahut. Dia hanya menatap Hijikata dengan mata yang sudah berubah sayu. Wakil komandan _Shinsengumi_ itu baru tersadar.

"Demammu belum sembuh sepenuhnya, kan?!" Setengah panik, dia langsung mengangkat Gintoki ke dalam pelukannya. "Sudah kubilang agar kau beristirahat penuh dulu!" Kemudian dia berbalik untuk menuju kamarnya agar bisa segera membaringkan si perak kecil itu di atas _futon_.

Teringat sesuatu, Hijikata mendadak berhenti dan menoleh ke belakang, "Aku akan memberi kalian hukuman besok!" Para bawahannya tersentak dan langsung menunduk. Pasrah dengan apa yang akan terjadi pada mereka besok. "Dan kostum-kostum itu—" Hijikata melirik berbagai kostum yang sejak tadi dipegang beberapa bawahannya; ada kostum _maid_ , suster, _mini yukata_ , seragam _sailor_ dan lain-lain. "—bawa sekarang ke kamarku. Semua kostum itu aku sita."

Tak ada yang berani protes. Salah satu anggota terpaksa menjadi sukarelawan untuk membawa semua kostum itu. Mereka semua tidak tahu, wakil komandan _Shinsengumi_ itu berniat memakaikan kostum-kostum itu untuk si perak kecil suatu saat nanti.

 **.**

 **. .**

Jam dua belas malam lewat tengah malam. Hijikata menempelkan telapak tangannya di dahi Gintoki. Syukurlah demamnya sudah sedikit turun. Hasrat buang air kecil membuat Hijikata akhirnya berdiri dari samping _futon_ dan berjalan menuju pintu.

Saat keluar dari _toilet_ , Hijikata baru merasa bahwa pasti tinggal dirinya saja yang belum tidur. Koridor markas yang lengang saat malam begini tampak menyeramkan. Hijikata memberanikan dirinya untuk berjalan kembali ke kamarnya.

Namun, saat melewati dapur, suara orang yang sedang memotong membuat Hijikata berhenti. Siapa tengah malam begini yang masih kelaparan dan ada di dalam dapur? Penasaran, Hijikata akhirnya melonggok ke dalam dapur dan seketika terhenyak.

"Oi, kenapa kau ada di dapur Gintoki?!" Si perak kecil itu sedang berdiri di depan konter sambil membelakangi Hijikata, "Bukannya tadi kau tidur? Jangan bilang kau terbangun saat aku pergi _toilet_?"

Tak ada balasan. Hanya suara pisau yang memotong-motong. Hijikata berdecak. Niatnya untuk menyeret Gintoki kembali ke kamar mendadak urung saat matanya tak sengaja menoleh ke bawah dan melihat—

"Kau melihatnya, ya?"

—kedua kaki Gintoki tak menyentuh lantai.

Hijikata memucat saat kepala Gintoki tiba-tiba berputar 180 derajat. Wajah hancur dan mengerikan itu tidak terlihat seperti Gintoki, hanya fisik tubuhnya saja yang sama. Pisau besar di tangannya teracung, seolah ingin memberi tahu kalau Hijikata akan menjadi korban selanjutnya.

Tanpa berpikir dua kali, Hijikata berbalik dan berlari secepat mungkin. Inilah yang selalu ditakutinya jika pergi _toilet_ di tengah malam seorang diri. Pasti ada saja makhluk dari dunia lain yang akan muncul di hadapannya. Dan masalahnya, tak ada seorang pun yang bisa dimintai tolong!

Kedua kaki Hijikata yang berlari sontak berhenti, saat dari arah depan makhluk mengerikan lainnya muncul dengan cara merayap. Hijikata mati langkah. Dari dua arah berbeda makhluk-makhluk itu terus mendekatinya. Semakin mendekatinya. Dan—

"Hijikata!"

Kedua tangan kecil yang mengguncang tubuhnya membuat Hijikata sontak membuka mata. Napasnya terengah-engah dengan keringat dingin berjatuhan. Gintoki yang berada di sampingnya menatap khawatir.

"Kau tidak apa-apa? Aku melihatmu tidur dengan gelisah. Sepertinya kau ketindisan. Makanya aku membangunkanmu."

Hijikata menghela napas lega. Syukurlah, ternyata hanya mimpi buruk.

"Ini, minumlah." Segelas air putih disodorkan oleh Gintoki. Hijikata menerimanya, sebelum meneguknya hingga setengah.

"Memangnya kau bermimpi apa?"

Hijikata terdiam. Enggan menceritakan mimpi buruknya. Mengingatnya saja sudah membuatnya bergidik.

"Bukan apa-apa." Jam weker di atas kepala _futon_ masih menunjukkan pukul dua malam. "Ayo kembali tidur." Ditariknya si perak kecil itu ke dalam pelukannya, sebelum menarik selimut sebatas dada.

Baru saja memejamkan mata beberapa menit, Hijikata terusik oleh sesuatu.

"Hijikata."

"Hm?"

"Sepertinya ada sesuatu di dalam selimut."

Mau tak mau, Hijikata akhirnya mengangkat selimut untuk memeriksa. Dan, betapa terkejutnya dia saat melihat Gintoki sedang meringkuk dengan wajah ketakutan.

"Hijikata... aku takut. Sejak tadi kau bicara dengan siapa?"

 **.**

 **. .**

"Jadi kau sendiri yang menulis semua ini?"

Shimaru mengangguk tanpa suara. Di sampingnya Yamazaki duduk bersila dengan buku ceritanya. Tak menyangka kalau ada orang lain selain Sougo yang mau membaca cerita horor yang dibuatnya.

"Tapi kenapa kau memilih _fukuchou_ dan _danna_ sebagai tokoh utama di dalam cerita ini?" Yamazaki bertanya penasaran.

Si afro oranye menulis sesuatu di kertas, sebelum memperlihatkannya, 'Karena menarik membuat keduanya menjadi tokoh utama di dalam ceritaku. Apalagi aku baru tahu kalau keduanya diam-diam menjalin hubungan.'

"Aku harap kau tidak memberi tahu siapapun di markas ini kalau sudah tahu mengenai hubungan _fukuchou_ dan _danna_ ," bisik Yamazaki, setelah memastikan tak ada siapapun di sekitar keduanya. "Dan aku sarankan juga, agar buku yang berisi cerita horor ini tidak kau tunjukkan pada _fukuchou_. Kau pasti akan disuruh _seppuku_ kalau sampai dia membacanya."

Shimaru kembali mengangguk tanpa suara. Dia juga tahu hal yang baik dan buruk baginya.

"Oi, Yamazaki! Kau dipanggil _fukuchou_ ke ruangannya sekarang juga!" seru salah satu anggota _Shinsengumi_ dari belokkan koridor saat melihat pria maniak _anpan_ itu.

Yamazaki segera berdiri. Sekilas dia melambai ke arah Shimaru, sebelum berlalu pergi.

Sepasang mata Shimaru terus mengikuti punggung Yamazaki hingga menghilang dari pandangannya. Atensinya kembali pada buku di tangannya. Perasaannya mendadak tak enak saat mendapat bisikan, 'Bagaimana kalau cerita ini dibuat menjadi kenyataan?'. Shimaru menggeleng. Tidak mungkin ceritanya ini akan jadi kenyataan. Lebih baik dia kembali ke ruangannya untuk menulis laporan harian.

Tanpa diketahui Shimaru, buku yang ada di tangannya mendadak muncul sebuah mata yang mengerjap beberapa kali, sebelum menghilang.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Selesai  
**


End file.
